


Their Meeting Place

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Demons & Fairies, Developing Relationship, Fairies, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Opposites Attract, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed made a promise to see her again and he doesn't like to break them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Meeting Place

Bloodshed couldn't believe he was coming back here.  What the hell was wrong with him?  He had finished his assignment last week and after what had happened, he should have just volunteered for guard duty in one of the dungeons and have forgotten it had ever happened.

 

He had been stupid.  He had been crazy. And he may have possibly committed treason while he was at it.

 

But no... he took to scouting no-man's land again.  After all, he had made a promise.  He couldn't very well have her waiting out there for only for some scoundrel to find her.

 

Like hell he could let that happen.

 

So once again, he was out in the middle of the muddy no-man's land with a bunch of other demons who did not want to be there and, once again, he went off to be by himself.

 

Except he wasn't going to be by himself for long.

 

That is... if he could remember how he had stumbled across her in the first place.

 

"Fucking... Primus be all..." Where the hell was that stream he had been following last time?  He had followed it hoping to find a place to get a proper wash or at least a means to clean himself with.

 

This was stupid.  He was wandering around in this dirty, mud-filled place trying to find that pretty fairy girl from before.  Why would she even be here?  Yeah, they had a nice conversation the last time around, but why would she come back out here knowing that demons were in the area scouting around?

 

In fact, what was she doing out here in the first place?  He knew some royal fairy nobles were hoping to earn favor with their king by 'guarding' the borders.  Whatever.  They just threw coins at whatever mercenary group they could find to 'protect' the borders.

 

If only they knew how many of them were actually in King Megatron's pocket.

 

Ah, he finally breathed a sigh of relief, there was the stream.

 

Now he only just had to find the way back to the pit of dry land.

 

Still, what would he do once he got there and she wasn't there?  Just wait around for her to show up?  It wasn't like they had actually agreed on an actual meeting time or date.

 

Crap, this was a dumb idea.  This was a stupid idea.  He was stupid.  He was a fucking idiot.  Was he going to wait around like a love-struck idiot hoping to see that beautiful fairy girl again?  Or would he wait and see if it was all a trap or something.  Maybe the fairy girl's friend might have set up an ambush.

 

Well, fuck it, if that was the case, he'd take them up.  At least something interesting would happen on this pointless, stupid scouting exhibition that he had stupidly sign on for-

 

His heart stopped in his chest.

 

There was the dry land.  And there she was.

 

She still wore simple clothes like the last time, but by the name of Primus, she was still as beautiful as when he first laid eyes on her.

 

Swallowing back a nervous (him, nervous?) gulp, Bloodshed stumbled forward and called out her name.

 

Thornstriker turned back in response and smiled, waving to the young demon she had met last week.

 

And so began a long afternoon of more talking.  And something much, much more.

 

END


End file.
